1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biomedical sensor device, and more particularly to a biomedical sensor device for measuring electric wave signal and infrared signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electric wave signal measurement has been widely applied in many fields such as military, biomedicine and man-machine systems and is used for measuring EEG (electroencephalography), ECG (electrocardiography), EMG (electromyography), etc. in biomedicine field.
Conventional electric wave signal measuring instruments usually adopt wet electrodes, which require conducting gel for proper function. However, the conducting gel may cause illness to patients e.g. allergy or swelling, and can not be long-acting since the conductivity thereof would decrease in time.
Dry electrodes have been recently developed to resolve the aforementioned problems of wet electrodes. However, the signal quality for dry electrodes is quite unstable, which needs to be improved for the dry electrodes to perform optimally.
Infrared measurement has the advantages of non-invasiveness, fast and precise measurement and is thus widely adopted for measuring physiological signals, e.g. blood oxygen, blood sugar, and the like. However, the size of infrared measuring instrument is large and therefore it would highly desirable reduce the size thereof to meet the present market trend.
Though the electric wave signal measuring instrument and the infrared measuring instrument are well known to be important in medical field, however they are available two different measuring instruments. Thus, operator needs to have these instruments when measurements of electric wave signals and infrared signals are required, and therefore it is very inconvenient.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to develop a biomedical sensor device capable of detecting electric wave signal and infrared signal for greater convenience.